The present invention relates bicycle handlebars, and more particularly to an angle-adjustable grip mounting device for mounting a grip to a bicycle handlebar.
FIG. 1 illustrates a bicycle handlebar according to the prior art which comprises two curved grips B connected to two opposite ends A1 of a transverse tube A. Each grip B has one end terminated to an eye mounted around either end A1 of the transverse tube and then fixed in place by a respective tightening up screw C. If the angular position of either grip B is to be changed, the tightening up screw C is loosened and then screwed tight again after the respective grip B has been turned to the desired angle. The thread of the tightening up screw C may be damaged easily when repeatedly loosening the tightening up screw C and then screwing it tight again. Therefore this grip mounting structure is not durable in use.